Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to reconfiguration of a telephone ring list, and more particularly to reconfiguring based on proximity information.
Background Art
A “Follow Me” or “Find Me” system can cause multiple target phones to ring for incoming calls to a phone number for a user. However, the system is associated with a manual configuration that the user is required to access to set up and make configuration changes.
Such systems can include customizations. Different groups of callers can cause different lists of target phones to ring, and schedules associated with each target phone can cause a given phone to be removed from a target list at specific times according to the schedule.
However, these systems are limited to fixed schedules. If a user deviates from the schedule (e.g., taking a vacation or a sick day, staying late at work, delayed by traffic), the system can cause the wrong phones to ring until the user manually reconfigures the system.
The present embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.